Bittersweet Passion
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: Amy. You haven't grown ANY. ShadAmy poem.


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

She had once been in love for a long wait  
Ever since she was about..._Mm,_ eight!  
Yes, because Blue would forever make her anticipate  
And they all brooded on what be the reason of her daily frustrate!  
"An immature fantasy," friends would state,  
"That shrunk her brain down to a lightweight"  
Or,  
"Cut off her head's blood-flow rate"  
And of course,  
"Stopped intelligence's circulate..._(if there was ever any in the first place)_"

Hmph!  
_[[There she goes, usin' **'his'** line]]_  
What verbal crimes!

All those comments were foolhardy to make,  
Because it was useless to use them to debate  
Even more useless to try and engrave  
Since after all, she was an ambitious _[[hopeless]]_ case,  
Who thought at her own pace  
And did things her own way  
It was her _life_, so to say

But when reality finally twined with fate  
When the dream of romance with blue began to disintergrate  
When blood rushed back into the brain two years late  
She and maturity decided to conjugate  
Or rather, _cooperate_

Obsession was no longer one quarter of her character trait  
She no longer gave chase  
She no longer badgered for one silly little date  
She no longer ogled that wedding dress in the window display  
She started on a new, clean slate  
The time had come to emancipate  
And for fantasy and reality, to separate

…But…damn these hedgehog men,  
Because she fell in love again!  
And she cursed her heart to the high heavens  
Because for once, it wasn't her intention  
It wasn't supposed to _flippin'_ happen!  
Honest to sin!

He was beautiful  
He was black, red, and cruel  
Had his own rules  
Had his own morals  
Was immortally untouchable  
Was impossibly incomprehensible  
Was impeccably unpredictable  
Was impassively anti-social  
Was immaculately unusual  
...And it was wonderful.

Of course, it's not like she wanted to…  
Bear-hug him, and…  
Snug him, and…  
Drug him, and…  
Kidnap him, and…  
Leg-strap 'im, and...  
Booby-trap 'im, and...  
No,  
No,  
Nothing like that past-tense crap  
No,  
No,  
It's so much more meaningful than that  
She didn't even want to close their gap!  
Didn't even want to force on the relationship they never had

She loved it alone when they were inches apart,  
Their forearms hardly brushing for a start  
The 'ping' of their wrist-rings  
Just enough to melt a heart  
Just enough for a thought to cling  
She loved it alone when his eyes caught hers  
As neither would stir  
And how it lasted five seconds,  
Even if more she beckoned,  
But it was just enough to make the rest of her world a blur  
Just enough to make her giddy and absurd  
Absurb, but completely sane  
Non-eccentric, but completely mundane  
Just half a cup of barely-moments  
Moments where romance was absent  
Moments where there be no progress or succession  
Because he, himself, was too indigestible for digestion

Why him, you question?  
Before she answers, she asks not to take this as obsession

It's just, sometimes, when...

When you catch him in a moment just right  
His black and red-quill outline,  
Silhouetted against a canvas of pale moonlight,  
With his lips, not smugged in a smirk, but limp in a slumped line,  
You can see the humanity in his eyes  
Breathe in the sadness of his sky  
Feel the heart blackened and traumatized  
By everyone's lies  
By a little girl's tombstone,  
By a mad scientist and his insanity's cyclone

And it makes you want to…_c-cry_  
Squeeze your heart till it bleeds, and then sigh  
Pour out everything you keep inside

It makes you want to hold him tight  
Makes you want to run into him  
And fulfill your whim  
By wrapping your arms around his grim  
And just…_hold_ him till he's alright  
- Even if it's from the back,  
- Even if the view of his expression is what you lack -  
And hold him until every ounce of misery has died  
Until the utter silence between you is the romance of the night  
No kisses needed  
No returned feelings conceded  
But recognition has been seeded

He probably had a clue, anyway  
Which is why sometimes he would evade  
Which is why sometimes he would stay

Yet you see, love unrequited is just fine for once  
Even subtle love is enough to be her heart's bunce  
She was fine with how the way things were  
It was...all she could ever _hope_ for  
It was all an unrequited, secretive love had in store  
And she never dreamt of more

That's what love should feel like  
Never needy, never seeking anything in return  
Even if it scarred and burned  
This conclusion to her feelings has been the fruition of her delight  
And when the clocktower strikes midnight  
And he's facing the moon in her apartment window's line of sight  
Her heart doesn't put up a fuss and a fight  
Doesn't say in a possessive, demonic way, _"I'll make him mine!_"

Amy.

You've grown _plenty._

...But, is it contradictional if…she might…  
Fall out of bed, and...  
Crawl to him instead, and...  
Do all those things tonight?  
The "hugging him from behind" ever so tight?  
...Shadow the Hedgehog wouldn't _mind_...  
...Right...?

Amy.

You haven't grown _any._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
